Stargate: Martouf, and Samantha
by cleopatraf2t2004
Summary: Both Tok'ra are married, Samantha is pregnant with a Harsesis child
1. Default Chapter

"Martouf, sweetheart will you knock it off please, this is giving me a headache." Said Jolinar's host Samantha. Samantha was sitting with her back to Martouf looking through her closet for her uniform. "Where the hell is my major's uniform Martouf, I do have to go to work today you know!" said Samantha. Glancing behind her she sighed when she that Martouf was laying on the bed his head turned towards the TV.  
  
"Ring, Ring!!!!!", as the phone rang Samantha ran over there and picked it up. "Hello," she said, on the other end Jack O'Neill did not sound happy at all. "Major, where the hell are you, you were supposed to be here an hour ago!" yelled Jack, "Jack knock it off will you Martouf has hidden my Major uniform, do you expect me to come there not dressed right!?" yelled Sam. She then hung up and glared at Martouf, as he just looked at her and glanced at the TV.  
  
Hours later, Stargate Command SGC:  
  
When Samantha finally walked in she was wearing her uniform and had brought Martouf with her. Jack looked up from his paperwork in the briefing room and sighed at what he saw.  
  
"Samantha get rid of that Tok'ra will you, I will not have you spoil this mission briefing." Yelled Jack, at Samantha.  
  
Of course Sam did not listen to him and waited while Martouf sat then did not protest when he pulled her into his lap.  
  
Mission:  
  
On the Asgard ship Thor, Samantha, and Martouf were sitting and watching the screen as Jack, Daniel, and T'lec battle the enemy of Cronos, and the Asgard: The Replicators!.  
  
Samantha did not feel Martouf wrap his arms around her anything like that until he started to nibble her ear. "Sigh!"  
  
Thor glanced over at them and waved his hand, they reappeared on earth, at Samantha's apartment. When Sam opened the door after she went in Martouf and she made up for the last time until Samantha's phone started to ring.  
  
"Sigh!, sheesh now who is it?" said Samantha. When she answered it Jack was on the other end, as Samantha listened to his lecture she sighed and reached her arm out her arm to Martouf. Martouf seeing this walked over too her and pulled her against him.  
  
After hanging the phone up she sighed and leaned into Martouf. Smiling she said: "Martouf, I need to get some sleep, you need some two, come to bed with me?" After she said that she left to her room. There she glanced back, and instantly she looked around and remembered that she had to be at work in three hours.  
  
Three hours later:  
  
Samantha woke up and look behind her, Martouf was laying there with his arms around her, Sam found that she could not get up so she dialed Jack and waited for him to answer, when he did she told him that she would take longer to get there than before, because of Martouf, and of course because she was still sleeping.  
  
Five hours later:  
  
Samantha woke up and stretched, she then got up and took a shower, she looked at the clock and found that it was 9:00 pm, she sighed and realized that it was too late go to work. She smiled as she leafed through her closet and found her new outfit, she remembered that she was going to lunch with Jack, her commanding officer. She went to her car and drove to pick up Jack. When she picked him up she was wearing her long black leather skirt, a black leather tub top, her black gloves, her black leather jacket, and of course her black thigh high heels. Still caring her cell phone, while she was at dinner with her commanding officer. Glancing at her watch as she went into the door, she glanced and saw that Martouf was sitting on the couch and sitting watching the TV. When she walked over there and sat next to him he pulled her to him and just sat.  
  
Next Day, Thor's ship, Asgard Home Planet:  
  
"Freyr, Do you really think that Martouf will not realize that I am missing?" asked Samantha, glaring in the process at Freyr. Glancing out the window she smiled and waved her hand, hoping to think she walked away from Freyr and just sat.  
  
Ba'al, Kali, Nuther, Morrigan, and Bastet appeared instantly in front of her. "Jolinar, we need to talk?" said Ba'al. Of course Samantha ignored him, and just sat until she felt the ship shake, she then turned too them and asked: "What is it Ba'al, I am afraid that I cannot talk to you now at least, but however this not the time, as we have Cronos following us and a few Replicators at the moment to deal with it."  
  
SGC, Three days later:  
  
Briefing Room:  
  
"Samantha, Martouf has been going crazy for the past three days, where the hell have you been!"  
  
"OFFWORLD ACTIVATION!"  
  
Gate Room:  
  
They arrived there in time to see Thor, Freyr, Martouf, Freya, Travell, and Lya step through the gate. Samantha went down to meet them  
  
Gate:  
  
"Thor, Lya, Travell, and Freyr welcome back, what news have you four got?" carter asked.  
  
Martouf watched her as she talked with the allies of earth besides them, that was until another warning went off.  
  
This time Kali, Nuthor, Bastet, and Morrigan stepped through.  
  
Smiling Carter said: "Welcome to earth, Nuthor come with me. Kali and Morrigan go that way. Bastet with me. 


	2. Chapter 2

SGC:

Shortly after the arrival of the Tollan, Tok'ra and Thor, along with several of the Goa'uld, Colonel Jack O'Neill was fuming he was so going to kick the majors ass for this. Why had Samantha personally not told him of her alliance with the Goa'uld, Tok'ra, or the Asgard.

Jack O'Neil quietly walked around following Major Carter and everyone else and watched as she talked less than carefully to the Goa'uld and their allies. The Colonel eyed Bastet and the other Goa'uld with distaste.

SGC, Two days later:

Briefing Room:

Colonel Jack O'Neill, Doctor Daniel Jackson, Teal'c, and Martouf were all sitting waiting with General Hammond for Major Carter to show up. Jack looked at his watch before tapping his foot; Carter was unusually later than ever.

Just when the General was about to dismiss them, Major Carter busts in followed by some unknown person. She stops dead in her tracks at seeing Martouf, and turns back towards the person behind her.

Shaking her head she quickly turns and sits down across from the Colonel. The Russian Lt. Colonel Peitro Radmonavich stands behind her resting his hands on her shoulders. Doing this earned him a glare from Martouf which he ignored.

"Major, would you please explain who this is?" Hammond asked turning his gaze only a single bit to look at Martouf.

Major Carter quickly glances behind her before turning around to face Hammond. "Sir, this is Lt. Colonel Peitro Radmonavich, he has just been assigned to the SGC by the Russians."

Martouf looks up in shock and surprise. But the possessiveness was still evident in his eyes. Major Carter notices this and moves her gaze to meet her commanding officer's, O'Neill notices this and shakes his head no in answer.

Two hours later:

Colonel Jack O'Neill could not find his second in command Major Carter and besides that, Martouf's worry and sheer possessiveness were getting on his nerves. Jack himself was jealous of the relationship between Martouf and Samantha

Both Martouf and O'Neill had just turned down another hall when both the Major and Lt. Colonel both burst out of the commissary laughing at something; they turned down the hall in the opposite direction of the other two. Around the bend the Colonel and Martouf came across them kissing.

Martouf started towards her but O'Neill held him back, both of them jealous already of what was happening right in front of them.

SGC, Three days later:

SG-1 had just returned from their mission and the Major and Lt. Colonel were hanging all over each other. Because the major did not need an examination they were separated, giving Martouf the opportunity to confront her about the previous days.

Major Carter is heading towards her on base quarters when she heard Martouf behind her, she turns quickly.

"Samantha, how could you? I mean, we're supposed to be married aren't we, why betray me?" Martouf asked, anger somewhat rising in his voice.

Samantha watches the interaction of his feelings before walking over to him. Upon arriving Carter reaches up on her toes and kissed him.

To Be Continued


End file.
